


The Storm in the Music Room

by NightAshes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, bad boy with a heart of gold, musician au, virgil plays piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAshes/pseuds/NightAshes
Summary: Virgil Storm is violent protector, snarky rebel, and talented pianist? Logan is shocked to find the school's tough guy playing the piano.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	The Storm in the Music Room

The halls looked erie in the low light. The usually harsh fluorescent light bulbs were only half-lit as Logan strode past the locked classrooms and silent stairwells. Debate club had ended an hour earlier but as treasurer, Logan had stayed behind with the other club officials, both of them seniors. And now Logan was heading to the Junior parking lot... alone. He was not concerned or nervous. Sure, the school seemed like a whole different world at night. But Logan knew that in actuality it was still the same building. Same floors. Same lockers. And the same… well everything. Just empty. Silent. And slightly darker. But really nothing to be concerned about. Nothing at all. Except.  _ What was that? _

A soft melody, lilting and sweet drifted from the music room. The room Logan just so happened to need to pass by before he could reach the parking lot. And really, what harm could be done from taking a peek inside? Passing by the small windows set in the doors, Logan slowed to a stop. Peering through the wired glass to see a student hunched over the piano. His hair was dark and long, hanging past his eyes as he bent his head over the keys. His fingers glided across the keys, long and slender. His lips were pursed and his eyes intent. And Logan was captivated. This solitary figure was unforgettable. The threadbare hoodie decorated with plaid purple patches. The smeared eyeshadow beneath those intense hazel eyes. And the black stud earrings meant this could only be one person. Virgil Storm. Violent protector. Snarky rebel. And a talented pianist? Logan stared dumbfounded.

Virgil Storm. Logan had stumbled across  _ Virgil Storm _ , the guy who egged a teacher’s car in his sophomore year for calling his friend a pathological liar. That  _ Virgil Storm  _ was playing the piano with all the gentleness and care one would give to a long forgotten but still beloved toy from one’s childhood. The dulcet tones filled the air with a feeling of longing and love and loss that thrummed through Logan’s soul. And Logan was rooted to the ground completely entranced by the way the notes wove a tapestry of a world that was finally remembered after being long forgotten. The keys dancing beneath his hands, the same hands that knocked a student out in his freshman year for bullying Remus Prince for eating glue. That Virgil Storm was now sighing as his hands slowed to a stop. A soft smile spread gently across his face as he laced his hands and stretched his arms up and back. His head falling back and arms releasing, falling softly to his sides. Logan was past speechless. Virgil Storm was the kid no one crossed. He was fiercely loyal and not afraid to break the rules to prove it. And now he was staring at Logan.

_ Oh crap _ . He was staring at Logan.  _ Crap _ . Logan scrambled back from the door. His breath quickening as his heart raced. Virgil _ freaking _ Storm had caught him staring at a clearly personal moment. Logan was dead. The door swung open and Virgil broke through them silent and fierce. His eyes piercing and his lips turned down into a snarl. He stood there with his arms crossed as he studied Logan. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I- “ Logan’s voice broke. He swallowed heavily trying to force his heart to calm. Logan started again. “I was merely walking to the Junior parking lot when I heard your music. My curiosity was raised as I could not fathom why there would be someone playing this late. And…” He trailed off as Virgil walked closer. HIs tall figure setting him in a position to glare down at Logan. 

“You were staring.” Virgil stated simply. 

“I was merely looking to see-”

“You. Were. Staring.” Virgil broke him off.

“Now, that is twisting-”

“Why?” Virgil leaned down to peer directly into Logan’s eyes. “Why. Were. You. Staring?”

“The music. It was- .” Logan stumbled to explain.

“The music?”

“Yes. Well, it was nice-”

“Nice?” Virgil questioned. Eyebrow raised incredulously.

“Yes. And I was quite shocked to discover you-”

“Me? What about me? What? Don’t think mean ol’ Virgil could play piano?’

“Yes. I mean no. I mean… If you would just stop interrupting me!” Logan nearly yelled as his frustration came close to bubbling over. 

Virgil’s snarl grew at Logan’s shout. He arms uncrossing to shove Logan back. “Well, maybe you shouldn’t go spying on people like a creep!”

‘I wasn’t spying!”

“Yes! You Were!” Virgil quickly shouted back. 

“I was just! Argh!” Logan screamed in frustration as he shifts his backpack higher onto his shoulder. Taking a large breath through his nose he started again. “I was just heading to the parking lot. So I’ll go now.” He turned before Virgil can respond. Speeding towards the entrance, expecting a biting remark to follow him. But as he reached the doors, there was only silence. Logan refused to look back as he exited the school. Just hoping that Virgil would ignore this whole catastrophe. If Logan made an enemy of  _ Virgil Storm _ the rest of high school would be torture. 

* * *

There were not many days throughout his life that Logan had dreaded going to school. Tests days were always stressful but manageable. The day he had gone to school without his favorite tie was unpleasant but nothing too difficult. All-in-all school had always been a relatively pleasant experience. He had always managed to avoid drawing the attention of bullies and he enjoyed the opportunity to learn and meet up with Patton. But today. Well, today was different. Logan did not want to go to school.  _ At all _ . This had never happened. He was even considering  _ skipping _ . A shudder ran down his spine at the thought. No. No matter what happened today, he was not going to let Virgil Storm ruin school for him. He would go and whatever happened would happen. And he would manage and it would be  _ fine _ . 

This was not fine. Logan had lunch and 7th period Intro to Business with Virgil. Theoretically, if Logan just kept his head down and did his best to avoid Virgil he could make it through the day relatively unscathed. Theoretically, this would work. Practically, 1st period hadn’t even started yet and Logan could feel Virgil’s stare boring holes into his back as he collected his books from his locker. Apparently, Damien Ethos’s locker was one classroom down from Logan’s. Apparently, Virgil hung out at Damien’s locker in the morning. And apparently, he was now using it as an opportunity to terrify Logan with looks alone. Logan was not prepared for this.

“Hey, Lo Lo! Ready for class?” Patton came bounding up to greet him, his hoodie sleeves swinging and his curls bouncing wildly. 

“Frankly, Patton, first period could not start soon enough.” He punctuated his statement with a slam of his locker. 

“Wait, Logan, is everything okay? Did something happen at debate club last night?” Patton questioned as he followed his friend, his hands tightly gripping onto his books. 

Logan’s stride was wide and purposeful as he maneuvered through the lively hall. The cacophony of noise and movement was a stark contrast to the muted atmosphere of the school at night. No music drifted through the air, instead it was replaced by obnoxious gabbering and lockers slamming. And Patton fretting as he rushed to keep up, despite his shorter stature and Logan’s anxiety to get away from this hall and Virgil’s piercing gaze.

Logan scoffs as he slowly slides into a gap to join the group of packed bodies that was a cruel mockery of a line for the stairs. “Debate club was fine, Patton.” 

“Well, than why the sour expression, Mr. Dour?”

Logan groans at the nickname. “Patton, please. I’m not in the mood. I…” He scans the stairs full of students clamoring around them, laughing and gossiping. The tightly packed bodies shuffling past each other. Logan felt positively suffocated. If any of them heard what happened, that Virgil Storm plays piano, it would spread like wildfire. Virgil would find out and know exactly who to blame. No. Logan couldn’t let that happen. “Not right now. Just wait and I’ll tell you everything. Okay?”

Escaping from the stairwell was a welcome relief. Logan breathing easily once again as he glided into German class. Patton following close behind, his dark brown doe eyes asking for information Logan was reluctant to give. 

“Logan, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just…” Logan stared around them. There were only three other students that took German III H with them. They had not arrived yet and the teacher was busy at her computer. “Patton don’t tell anyone this, but last night after Debate Club I saw Virgil Storm… he was in the music room playing the piano and it was… incredible. I… But he saw me and he thinks I was spying on him. Patton, I don’t know what I’m going to do. He’s furious with me. He was staring daggers at me just now at my locker. ” Logan whispered frantically to his best friend, hoping for a lifeline of some kind.

Patton tilted his head, biting his bottom lip in thought as he pondered over Logan’s statement. “Virgil wouldn’t hurt you, Logan. I’m sure he was just taken off guard.”

“Patton, this is Virgil Storm we’re talking about. He’s going to get me back,”

“He wouldn’t do that. Honestly, Logan, he’s not that bad. Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him.” 

“Talk to him? What do you mean talk to him??”

“We’re Home Ec buddies! He’s actually really sweet. I’m sure if I explain everything he’ll understand.”

“No. Patton, you can’t-” Logan cuts off as Amanda walks in. Waving over to Logan and Patton before settling into the seat across from them. “Patton,  _ please _ …” Logan practically begs.

“Logan, I don’t want my friends mad at each other. Don’t worry, I know what to say.” Patton settles back confidently. Switching over to greet their classmate. 

Logan didn’t know what to say. Patton was his best friend. He should trust him. But this is Virgil Storm he’s talking about. This isn’t someone you just talk to. Logan tried that and it ended with him turning tail and sprinting out of there. Patton may be well meaning but if Logan couldn’t explain it to him, how could Patton? And if Virgil misinterpreted Patton’s intentions it could make the entire situation worse. Logan’s heart beat thunderously against his ribs. He drummed his fingers against his desk. Breathing deeply in and out as he thought through possible solutions. Despite the reasoning behind it being an absolutely dreadful idea, there was a part of Logan that trusted Patton. He cared for his friend and his friend cared for everybody. So Logan bit his tongue. He would let Patton speak on his behalf. If anyone could assuage the anger of Virgil Storm, it would be Patton. 

* * *

In Logan’s opinion, lunch arrived entirely too soon. Not that Logan was worried. He wasn’t. Afterall, he trusted Patton. And yes, he hadn’t seen Patton since 1st period and knew nothing of the situation he was heading into, but that hardly mattered. He was treasurer of the debate club. He was no fool. He knew how to handle himself. He had prepared talking points. And sure, they may be mostly anecdotal and lacking any real evidence. But he had faced worse odds. 

Paying for his meal, Logan turned towards the sea of tables. The bustling students filling the lunch room with a cacophony of sounds that did nothing to soothe his taut nerves. Logan set his shoulders back, his chin held high. A pose of confidence and authority. He was in control. He strode across the linoleum floors, weaving through the buzzing hive of students, straight towards Logan and Patton’s favorite table. It was the one closest to the front doors leading out into the halls. The same hallway that led directly to the music room. The same hallway that Logan had walked down to come across Virgil Storm, school tough guy and secret musician. What had his life become?

Setting down his styrofoam lunch tray, Logan settled down at his table. Watching the lunch room for any sign of his friend or his enemy. He did certainly did not expect to see them together. Patton holding his tray in one hand and Virgil’s hand in his other. Pulling him gently over to where Logan currently sat, have a complete mental breakdown. Virgil’s jaw was set, annoyance was written across his face. He was staring straight at Logan as he allowed Patton to lead him towards their table. This was it. The moment of truth. Logan fiddled with his note cards, practicing his speech over and over in his head. 

“Logan! I talked to him!” Patton practically sung as he came to a stop at their table. Plomping himself down into the chair directly beside Logan. He pulled out the one to his left and demanded of Virgil to “Sit.”

Virgil slumped into his chair. Releasing Patton’s hand and his own tray to stuff his fists into his pockets. Shrugging his shoulders as if to disappear from sight. A strange occurrence considering this was the student who was unafraid to talk back to teachers as he saw fit. Logan was confused to say the least. And Patton only made his confusion grow when he turned to Virgil and casually said, “Now tell him your sorry.”

Logan’s jaw was close to dropping when Virgil's clear annoyance dropped away to be replaced with guilt. “Pat.” 

“Don’t you Pat me. We talked about this. Logan is my friend.”

Virgil’s heavy sigh of resignation did nothing to prepare Logan for what came next. The dark and stormy rebel looked him straight in the eyes and with more sincerity than Logan would have ever expected from a forced apology (Logan’s siblings always managed to turn them sarcastic) he spoke. “Look, I’m sorry I yelled and shoved you yesterday. I was uncomfortable with the idea that you had been watching me and I might have overreacted a bit. So sorry.”

Patton turned to him, an expectant smile on his face.

“I’m… Thank you for saying that Virgil. And… I know I came off as you say ‘a creep’ but that was not my intention. In reality, I was quite entranced by your talent at the piano.”

_ Holy crap _ . Virgil Storm was blushing.  _ This could not be happening. _

“Is the sob fest over now? Can we sit down?” A smooth voice spoke from directly behind them. Causing Logan to jump in surprise as Virgil’s entire group of friends settled down at their table. 

Virgil Storm’s friends were sitting at Logan and Patton’s table. Did this make him Virgil’s friend? No way. Then again Roman and Remus Prince were now needling Virgil about his blush, while Damien Ethos watched on in clear amusement. In a way, It felt like they had always been there.

“So, everybody, when’s the next band practice? I’ve been practicing really hard.”

“ _ Obviously _ Sunday, Patton.” 

“Oh... I don’t think I can do Sunday.”

“Stop it, Damien, you know he always takes you seriously. It’s Thursday again.  _ Not _ Sunday.” Roman assured Patton, who perked up immediately at the news.

“Wait a sec. Since when are you in a band?” Logan asked incredulously.

“Oh, not too long. Three? Four weeks? I would have told you, Lo. But Virgil’s a bit shy about it and asked me to keep it quiet. You’re not mad?’

“No… I was just shocked. I never would have pictured you in a band. I didn’t even know you knew how to play an instrument.”

“Well, I didn’t but Roman’s teaching me the drums. I’m not very good.”

“Yes. It’s  _ truly awful _ that you aren’t a skilled musician after  _ only _ spending three weeks learning an instrument.”

“ _ Ow _ ” Damien recoiled after Roman slugged him in the shoulder. 

“What did I just say, Damien! You’re doing great Patton. You’re picking it up really fast.”

“Thanks, guys. It’s really fun, Logan. Maybe you can join? We play Jazz!”

“You’re a Jazz band??” 

“I play the  _ Saxophone _ .” Remus somehow was able to say the word suggestively. His eyebrows wiggling playfully.

“Oh, well…”

“You should. It’d be cool if you could join.” Virgil nonchalantly added. His gaze searching Logan’s face. Causing a flush to spread across his cheeks. 

“Okay.” He breathlessly replied. 

Virgil smiles at him and Logan wasn’t sure what to say. He was going to be in a band with Virgil Storm and he was ecstatic.

By Logan’s calculation, joining the Jazz band was the best decision he could have ever made. And sure, he had initially wanted to play the cello, an instrument worthy of his intellect. But the long rehearsals with Virgil had ended with clasped hands, stolen breaths, and a soft melody that carried them across the expansive world of knowledge and beauty. Logan was pleasantly surprised to discover Virgil’s quick wit. And though he had never managed to persuade his love to join the debate club, Virgil was there at every event to cheer Logan on. Logan often fondly reminisces about Virgil’s first appearance at an event, remembering the aghast expressions of his fellow debaters when Virgil  _ freaking _ Storm marched straight up to Logan and enveloped him in a hug and a celebratory kiss. Their band was not the best by any means but Logan cherishes every memory and every moment. Even today, as he straightens his bow tie and fiddles with his note cards, he can’t help but be thankful that on that day while passing through the hall, he had stopped to see the storm in the music room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Foster for beta reading my fic!


End file.
